ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Camearra
also known as Camearra, is the leader of the Three Dark Giants in the 2000 film, Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. Ultraman Tiga was one of her comrades before he chose the light, with his Multi Type and Glitter forms being given to him by her powers. She has a power of darkness stronger than the other two dark giants, but it is weaker than Ultraman Tiga's dark power. *Subtitle: *Demonothor Subtitle: History Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey The giantess that in eons past drove a wedge between the ranks of the Ultramen and Dark Tiga’s former lover, Kamila was a powerful and evil being. But the Dark Giants were defeated and Kamila’s love was spurned when Tiga turned his back on his former allies, allowing the trio of evil to be sealed away on an island for eons. R'lyeh Island, as it came to be known, was eventually brought to humanities attention when Kamila’s former lover, now reincarnated as the human Daigo, waged his final battle with Gatanoothor took place at its shores. As the humans investigated its ruins, Commander Iruma detected the evil dwelling within, but the soldiers still broke open the age-old tomb, thunder and lightning immediately began to roar in the skies above. As the humans observed the trio of Darkness, they believed them to be giants of Light like Ultraman Tiga. But Iruma immediately sensed the ancient destroyers as what they really were, warriors of Darkness and evil. As the resurrection of the three began to take place, Kamila used her powers to reach out to the modern-day reincarnation of her lover, Daigo, telling him they’d soon meet. Iruma tried everything in her power to stop the trio of evil Ultras from awakening, but it was in vain and Kamila, Hudra , and Darramb awakened once more. As her subordinates ravaged the human intruders, Kamila was content to stand back, laughing in enjoyment, even more so as her fellow Dark Giants awakened the Shibito-Zoyger to assault them. But their havoc making would soon end, as a spirit of the civilization the Giants of Light protected named Yuzare emerged from Iruma and used her power to seal the island under a pyramid of light. Kamila, unable to move from the island physically, reached out and contacted her lover through his dreams. She turned his dream into a nightmare, unleashing an army of Shibito-Zoyger on the area. As he refused to sit helplessly by, Kamila presented the human with the Dark Spark Lens so he could transform. However, instead of the good Ultraman Tiga, he became the evil Dark Tiga. Kamila told him that this was the true Tiga, trying to sway him over to her side. The human would soon awake, but Kamila had done what she’d came to do. After watching her minions try in vain to break free of the barrier, Kamila appeared to Daigo again, starting a fight with Rena as a result. As Iruma tried to escape the island, Kamila stalked her through the tunnels, then blasted her with an energy bolt, revealing her sadistic want to not kill her now but allow her to suffer and blasted her again. As Daigo desperately asked Yuzare for answers, the trio of Dark Giants appeared to him once again as he saw a projection of the trio of Dark Giants, then Dark Tiga, ravaging an ancient city. They destroyed the device that had brought the Spark Lens to Earth, then allowed Darramb and Hudra to pummel the human until she called them off. Kamila, not seeing a difference between Tiga and Daigo, revealed to Daigo that Tiga had been their strongest warrior but betrayed them thanks to Yuzare, the leader of the guardians of Earth at that time, and Commander Iruma’s ancestor, luring him back to the light. Calling humans fools, Kamila told him she’d forgive him if he returned to him and that her heart still dwelled on him every moment of her imprisonment. She then presented him with the Dark Spark Lens before she left with her followers, knowing Daigo should use the Dark Spark Lens, it would free them from the prison and she hoped it’d also return her love to her. And even should he not wield the power, the barrier could only contain the Dark Giants for 100 years anyway. Daigo soon headed out aboard the GUTS Wing to confront them, the rest of GUTS not far behind him. Soon, the human confronted the three in their lair, Iruma trying to sway him to return to being her lover. However, while he used the Dark Spark Lens, Yuzare’s words once again bid him to use the power of Tiga for good instead of evil, but in the process, breaking the barrier and allowing darkness to spread over the world once again. Kamila tried one last time to regain her love, but he refused and she sent her followers to execute him. When GUTS arrived to fight, Kamila, annoyed, sent her hordes of Shibito-Zoyger to destroy them. After watching her allies fight and die at Tiga’s hand, the hero slowly turning back to his good form, Kamila finally met the hero once more, on the spot they fell in love centuries ago. However, the evil Ultra assaulted the hero with her Dark Whip, pummeling him before wrapping his hands with it, commenting on how Tiga had betrayed them all those centuries ago as he did now. She then formed her whip into a sword and started slashing at the hero, stabbing him in the stomach. But as she moved in for the final strike, Rena appeared in a GUTS Wing to aid her love. Annoyed, Kamila attacked Rena with her whip, Tiga taking the strike for her and being reverted back to his normal self. Enraged, Kamila realized she’d truly lost her love and gave herself fully to darkness, becoming Demonothor. Upon the end of the battle, Tiga had vanquished her monstrous form and saved the Earth. With the island collapsing into the sea, Daigo came upon a defeated and dying Kamila, who professed her desire for the light. In her last moments Daigo held her hand showing her the comfort that reminded her of a better time. The circlet on her head broke, signifying the hold the darkness had over was gone as she died peacefully next to her beloved. Ultraman 2003: King's Jubilee During the special, Kamila appeared with the other Dark Giants as members of the crowd cheering the dancers. During the Couples themed dance segment/Song, she was in front of the stage dancing with Tiga. She was later back in the crowd, standing just below Tiga. Profile - Human form= Human form Similar to all Dark Giants, she can also create her own human form while using her own name on it. Techniques *'Dream Invasion': Kamila can invade the dreams of others, bringing her followers along with her. While in their dreams the trio can physically interact with the target. *'Ultra Willpower': Even in human form, Kamila has several supernatural abilities, including the ability to fire electrical bolts she uses for torture and flight. *'Spark Lens': Using her own Spark Lens, she can transform back to her Ultra form. Kamalia /828.jpg|Dream Invasion Kamila iwwiwiwiw.jpg|Ultra Willpower Kamila human spark lens.jpg|Spark Lens Kamalia 82883.jpg|Kamila using her electrical bolts. image transformation2222.jpeg|Transformation }} - Demonothor= Demonothor is the unification of Kamila, and the dark energy of R'lyeh, made from Gatanothor's hatred of Ultraman Tiga. It is a being that has its body completely covered in darkness, with Kamila is mounted on its head. Stats *Length: 888 m to infinity *Weight: 880,000 t *Origin: The ancient city of R'lyeh Powers/Abilties *'Tentacles': Demonothor can extend tentacles from its body to ensnare targets. *'Darkness Body': Being a mass of pure darkness, Demonothor can draw targets into its massive body. *'Needle Storm': Demonothor can breath a stream of powerful dark-light energy needles from its mouth that can easily overpower the Zepellion Ray. Kamila on Demonothor's head.png|Kamila on Demonothor's head NopNOONO.jpg|Tentacles 4e4a20a4462309f7c13873a4720e0cf3d7cad635.jpg|Needle Storm vs Tiga's Zepellion Ray Demonzoa_I.png Darkness Body.png|Darkness Body }} Other Media Mega Monster Battle: RR Kamila appears as a character encountered in Mega Monster Battle: RR. On most levels, Kamila will appear alongside Gatanozoa. Kamila's strongest attack consists of her whipping opponents or transforming into Demonothor and fires Needle Storm. She is a playable character if the player has the Kamila card to access her character. Super Hero Generations Kamila appeared in the crossover game Super Hero Generations as an enemy Commander. In this universe, the Ultramen, Kaiju and Seiju can assume the size of normal humans. This universe is a crossover including Mobile Suit Gundam and Kamen Rider characters. Toy Release info Bandai Ultra Hero Series *'Tiga Battle 6 Set' (Multi-pack, 2000) **Release Date: 2000 (vintage) **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425755298 The first Kamila figure is released along with Tiga's 3 Dark forms, and the rest of the 2 Dark Giants: Hudra & Darramb. Like every one of her comrades, Kamila comes with her own collector card. *'Camearra' (2000) **Release Date: 2000 **ID number: EX **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112001733 The Kamila figure is later released individually, with newly retooled opened palms. She also comes with a new collector card. Ultra Act *'Glitter Tiga & Camearra set' (2-pack, 2015) **Release Date: November 17, 2015 **Materials: ABS, PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4549660012580 **Accessories: 3 pairs of hands (relaxed, open, holding), Kamila Whip effect, Kamila Whip Sword effect Ultra-Act Kamila was featured in a 2 pack along with Glitter Tiga. The figure is released as a Tamashii Webshop exclusive, and it can be ordered between 25th June 2015 from 16:00JST until the 24th August 2015 at 13:00JST, and the product will be shipped this November 17, 2015. Gallery Ultrmn_Drk_gntsghvcu.JPG|Kamila as a statue (in the middle) Lower_the_queen.png Kamila darkladylaughed.jpg|Kamila and Darramb Kamila evil ultra lsdy.jpg|Kamila firstly awakened Kamila.png bandicam 2017-01-14 22-24-24-126.jpg kamilanjeknbgd.jpg 3a18ee83.jpg bandicam 2017-01-14 22-25-13-826.jpg|Kamila and the Dark Giants in Front of Dark Tiga Kamila_Host.png|Kamila's human form ul_d02.jpg|Kamila, Darramb, and Hudra's Human Forms Behind the Scenes B__ZQp7UwAABvIE.jpg CvsjumSVUAE1YlE.jpg ans-387155985.jpg camira-h.jpg 8062cb47.jpg bandicam 2017-01-14 22-25-52-847.jpg|Kamila's Human Form Handing Daigo the Dark Spark Lens 03b86577.jpg aa709175.jpg Tumblr_motrlfFr3G1s1wxobo1_400.gif|Kamila's Transformation Technique 34fee7e9.jpg|Kamila Appearing Before Ultraman Tiga Kamila vs Tiga.jpeg image Kamila .jpeg|Kamila charging her whip tumblr_motrt29vvC1s1wxobo1_400.gif 184d83d6.jpg ce38b9b9.jpg image Tiga Blast vs Kamia.jpeg image Kamila questioned daigo.jpeg Kamila vs Tiga Blastimage.jpeg image Kamila go Tiga.jpeg tigaimage.jpeg image Kamila vs tiga.jpeg Ultrwoman Kmla.JPG|Kamila Kamila_I.png Kamila Look.jpeg Kamilla_vs_Tiga.png Tiga Sword.jpg|Kamila Sword Kamila wip.gif|Kamila Whip Kamilla point.png KamilaScanFromBook.png Kamila to Demonzoa.png c75c10385343fbf2c5107f95b07eca8065388f4c.jpg|Kamila on Demonothor's head 4e4a20a4462309f7c13873a4720e0cf3d7cad635.jpg|Tiga VS Demonothor eed222322f912520.PNG tumblr_mott35d3rJ1s1wxobo2_400.gif img_21.jpg Kamilla_pic.png Kamila_mag_allsides.png image Kamila transofmred.jpeg|Kamila transformed into Demonothor Kamila_behind_the_scenes.png Kamila Red Backround.jpeg bandicam 2017-02-06 22-55-22-578.jpg|Kamila in Mega Monster Battle: RR bandicam 2017-02-06 22-54-43-120.jpg C15YXarUsAA-ltk.jpg|Kamila Card Used for Mega Monster Battle: RR ezgif.com-video-to-gif (1).gif|Kamila and Demanothor in Mega Monster Battle: RR Advertisement 41.jpg img_spa_2nd_kamira01_01.jpg img_spa_2nd_kamira01_02.jpg img_spa_2nd_kamira01_03.jpg img_spa_2nd_kamira01_04.jpg img_spa_2nd_kamira02_01.jpg img_spa_2nd_kamira02_02.jpg img_spa_2nd_kamira02_03.jpg img_spa_2nd_kamira02_04.jpg 20100410232355efa.jpg z78-495.jpg|Kamila on Plasma Spark Stage z78-496.jpg|Kamila with Ultraman Tiga Power z78-497.jpg img_0 (3).jpg|Kamila with Beryudora img_1 (3).jpg|Kamila and Gatanozoa vs Armored Darkness and Beryudora 018.jpg|Kamila's Character Model in Super Hero Generation bandicam 2017-01-15 20-53-31-570.jpg|Kamila Text Icon in Super Hero Generations 20140820132752-89726.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 21-05-56-502.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 21-06-08-247.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 21-06-10-785.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 21-06-11-022.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 21-06-13-685.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 21-06-15-284.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 21-06-16-402.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 21-06-15-477.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 21-06-15-941.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 21-06-17-055.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 21-06-18-672.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 21-06-22-862.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 21-07-20-582.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 21-07-21-015.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 21-07-21-668.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 21-07-28-695.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 21-07-32-582.jpg|Kamila's Destruction bandicam 2017-01-15 20-53-41-288.jpg|Kamila's Defeat Text Icon fYEdZkI - Imgur.gif middle_1330881883.jpg middle_1330880217.jpg Tiga and Kamila.jpeg o0480064011790581199.jpg|Kamila and Ultra Mother 1264306358.jpg img_4f.jpg|Kamila and Ultraman Dyna Miracle Mode 1264854354.jpg|Kamila and Ultraman Justice 119956846881216204988.JPG 119962724611016419485.JPG 119962760890516132074.JPG 20090613183134858.jpg 1245026823.jpg img_16f.jpg Dark Giant.jpeg Kamila with Girl.jpeg|Kamila walking a girl across the street. Ah.jpeg img_19v.jpg img_18.jpg e40ffcd0240fe0282b9b422f78b7ef52.jpg CtMvwPXVUAAWD0V.jpg CtMvwPVVUAAbr1_.jpg Trivia *Her voice actor, and human form was portrayed by Miyoko Yoshimoto. Her suit actor was Motoko Nagino. *Like Bajiris and Scylla, Demonothor is a monster that bears the title Choju but doesn't have any relationship with Yapool. *Kamilla is the first Ultra to be predominantly yellow. *Her release of the Ultra Hero Series EX is misspelled Kamearra. *Though not the first female Ultra, she is the first evil, and only female Ultra and the first female outside of Mother of Ultra to take a leadership role as well as the first Major female antagonist *Unlike the other two Dark Giants, Kamila spent less time in Ultra form than in human form, since it was a movie the three minute rule seemed to have been suspended. *Also unlike the previous Dark Giants, Kamila never transported Ultraman Tiga to a Pocket Dimension to gain an advantage over him. *Darramb and Hudra embraced Darkness to the fullest extent, whereas at the end of her battle with Ultraman Tiga, Kamila admits how she wanted the Light. *Kamila is the second evil Ultra not to have a human host, the first being Ultraman Shadow. *Kamila is the first Ultra to transform into a monster. *Kamila's name is likely based on the fictional female vampire Carmilla. *In the book So Crazy Japanese Toys!, Kamila's Energy Whip/Sword was called the Ice Whip and the Ice Sword, being counted as two different techniques. Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Villains Category:The Dark Giants Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Female Ultras Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Movie Villains Category:Movie Ultras Category:Defeated Villains Category:Unique Type Ultras